Laser Guided
is the third episode of Fantendo - Side Stories. It was written by , as well as a scene guest written by and first aired in April 2017. Synopsis Isabel has to use her powers to the best of her abilities when most of the agency is kidnapped. In trying to save the agency, Isabel gets help from someone she never expected to meet. Transcript Mr. D'Angelo is seen walking into a dimly lit room. :D'Angelo: So, Ms. Jackson. You're helpless now, aren't you? Amy Jackson is shown, tied up and with her hair out of place. :Amy: I'm not giving in, D'Angelo. I'll die before I give up! Amy wriggles around as she reaches her sword. She grabs it and slices through the rope tying her up. She then strikes D'Angelo in the gut, knocking him to the ground. :D'Angelo: Get her! Amy runs as fast as possible down the corridors in the building. She dodges multiple soldiers before finding a time machine. Amy, deciding not to take any chances, enters the machine and disappears. ---- Isabel is shown in a pizzeria, with her feet up on a table while she is waiting for food. :Isabel: Come on, man! I could go back there and make a pizza in about five minutes! Isabel sighs as a card shows up saying "30 minutes later..." as Isabel is shown still waiting. Eventually, a pizza box comes up. :Chef: One 16-inch meat feast pizza for one Ms. Baráth? :Isabel: Finally! Isabel picks up the pizza box and walks out. :Isabel: I'm a greedy bastard. Isabel gets in her car as she drives off to the F.A.N.T. building. When she arrives, no one is in. :Isabel: Uh, hello? Isabel looks around. :Isabel: Naomi? Natsumi? Terry? Isabel notices Naomi isn't at her office like she usually is. :Isabel: Ah, shit. That's not good. Isabel searches around the building and has no luck finding anyone. :Isabel: This isn't good. At all. Isabel keeps looking as she eventually spots a note, which says "Your colleagues are in a warehouse outside Baltimore.". The back of the building is shown, where a portal materialises and Amy comes out of it. :Amy: It feels... so good being back here. Amy then looks to and busts a door and enters the F.A.N.T. building. :Amy: Anyone in here? Isabel turns around as she walks slowly over to Amy's position. Amy withdraws her sword. Isabel and Amy then meet from across the main room of the building. :Isabel: Shit. Isabel then fires lasers from her eyes, but Amy pulls up her sword and deflects the lasers as they hit the ceiling, and burn two holes through the roof. :Isabel: Uh oh. Amy then jumps across the room, preparing to strike Isabel with her sword, but Isabel jumps out of the way. Amy's sword gets stuck in the ground as she prepares to fight Isabel with her fists. :Amy: Where am I?! :Isabel: You're in F.A.N.T., ma'am. Isabel then notices the hibiscus in Amy's hair. :Isabel: ...Oh! Are you Amy Jackson? :Amy: Fucking right I am. I've been trapped in the future for the past month. It was enough to send me mad. :Isabel: T-that's certainly showing. You've got crazy written all over your face. Amy breathes heavily. :Isabel: Do you want to help me? My entire team's been kidnapped and I know you can fight. Amy nods as she pulls her sword out of the ground. The two then get into Isabel's car as they head off to the warehouse. ---- Isabel and Amy are seen driving towards Baltimore. :Amy: So let me get this straight. You're Hungarian, but you're Hispanic? :Isabel: Yeah. :Amy: How? :Isabel: Easy. My mother is from Honduras and she gave birth to me in Hungary. :Amy: Oh. :Isabel: Where have you been these past 9 months or so anyway? I heard you went missing and you were presumed dead. :Amy: I was trapped in the future. Me and my team decided to go into the future to fight D'Angelo & Sons. You know who they are, right? :Isabel: Oh yeah. I raided one of their bases not too long ago. :Amy: I've seen what they're doing in the future. It's some fucked up shit. They're trying to drain the blood of superhumans to put into their own soldiers. :Isabel: That's fucked up. Amy nods. :Amy: He had me tied up in a room with no proper lighting. I was force-fed. :Isabel: Aren't you 16? :Amy: Yeah. And I couldn't stop D'Angelo. He's tyrannical and thinks he can do whatever he wants just because he rules over the future. :Isabel: Thank god I don't live in the future. :Amy: I'm happy I don't live in the future any more. :Isabel: Wait, what? Amy stammers. :Isabel: ...You're from the future, aren't you? Amy sighs. :Amy: Yes. I was born in 2998. But I came back to right now through a test for time travel. :Isabel: Damn. I was born in 1990 so... I'm 1,008 years older than you. Isabel shudders. :Amy What? :Isabel: Saying that made me feel old. :Amy: Can't blame you. I feel unborn when people say they're from the 1990s. Isabel smirks. :Isabel: So, what's with the cybernetic shit? :Amy: Oh, I usually have this for when I'm in battle. My dad managed to bring it back from the future. :Isabel: Huh. :Amy: I'm just curious, how did you do that thing earlier? :Isabel: What, the lasers? :Amy: Yeah. I've seen so many powers and that's not one of them.. :Isabel: Some weird stuff spilled into my eyes when I was in high school. Amy grimaces. :Amy: Was it painful? :Isabel: Oh yeah. it felt like my eyes were in lava. Feels cool having these powers, though. :Amy: Hell yeah. Amy then notices a pizza box on the floor. :Amy: Aww, why couldn't I have met you when you got the pizza? :Isabel: You probably wouldn't have seen it anyway. I ate it in the car. Amy frowns as the two keep driving. ---- The outside of a warehouse is shown, with soldiers surrounding it. A woman is shown sneaking around the outside of the warehouse. :Woman: Right... The woman looks out for an entrance. A man then slowly approaches the woman and shoots at her. The woman then stops the bullet in mid-air and clenches her fist, as the bullet explodes. The man steps back, seemingly surprised. The woman then slams the man into the wall telekinetically as she continues to look around. Isabel and Amy are seen arriving at the warehouse. :Isabel: You sure this is the right place? :Amy: Absolutely certain. The two walk as they come up to a door, which is protected by a padlock. :Amy: Shit. :Isabel: Don't worry, I've got- The two then notice the padlock shaking as it suddenly explodes. :Isabel: What the hell? Isabel and Amy look around. :Woman: Hey! The two then turn to see the woman from earlier. :Woman: You two trying to get in? Isabel and Amy nod. :Woman: You wanna help me? :Isabel: Sure, I guess. The woman walks into the building as Isabel and Amy follow. The woman turns around to look at the two as she sticks her hand out. :Woman: Kayleigh Blake. :Isabel: Isabel Baráth. :Amy: Amy Jackson. :Kayleigh: Wait. The Amy Jackson? :Amy: Yeah. :Kayleigh: Wow. I never expected to meet you! I heard you'd died! :Amy: Nah, I was just stuck in the future. A soldier attempts to attack Kayleigh from behind, but Isabel notices him and shoots lasers at him, causing him to fall to the ground in pain. :Isabel: C'mon, we gotta look deeper. ---- Naomi is seen, tied up as she comes around and notices that she is tied up. :Naomi: People never learn, do they? Naomi burns through the rope. :Naomi: Seriously. That's the tenth time I've burnt through rope in the past few weeks. Naomi looks around to see if anyone is around. While looking, a soldier attempts to attack from behind. Naomi gets out of his way in time as she shoots a psychic pulse, which knocks him out. Isabel, Amy and Kayleigh are shown sneaking through the base. :Isabel': Where are you from, Kayleigh? :Kayleigh: New Zealand. Moved here a year ago. Isabel nods as a hoard of soldiers walk toward them. :Amy: Right. Time to show 'em what we can do. The three then go into clear view as the soldiers prepare to attack. Amy strikes a few down with her sword and knocks a couple out in close combat, Isabel lifts a soldier up and throws them at full force, knocking a bunch of soldiers over like bowling pins and fires lasers at he ceiling, causing a part to fall and some soldiers. Kayleigh manages to lift multiple soldiers telekinetically and throws them back before letting out a telekinetic shockwave that knocks the rest of the soldiers out. Some parts of the wall fall down as well. :Isabel: Jesus, that's powerful. :Kayleigh: Yeah. I saw most of Auckland by just propelling myself up with my powers. :Naomi: Hey! Amy, Isabel and Kayleigh look to see Naomi. :Naomi: Baráth, where the hell were you?! :Isabel: I was waiting for pizza. They took forever with it. Worth it though. Where are the others? :Naomi: They're somewhere around here. Naomi then notices Amy. :Naomi: Holy crap. Ms. Jackson, it's an honour! Naomi puts her hand out as Amy shakes it. :Amy: Uh, thanks. Who are you? :Naomi: Naomi Richards. Founder of F.A.N.T.. Amy looks at Naomi, confused. :Naomi: What? :Amy: Oh, it's nothing. It's just there's another agency in another universe with the same name. :Naomi: Oh. Fair enough. :Isabel: We should probably find the others. The other three agree as they venture deeper into the warehouse. ---- Kayleigh and Isabel are shown walking down a corridor as they find a room. They attempt to open it but it is locked. :Isabel: Crap. Do you want to open it, or should I? :Kayleigh: You can. If I use my powers too much I get a migraine. Isabel nods as she charges into the door and knocks it down. She sees Benedykta, Terry and Howard tied up, Terry with duct tape on his mouth. :Isabel: Why does Terry have tape on his mouth? :Howard: It was the only way we could shut him up. :Isabel: How did you get the duct tape on his mouth? :Howard: They did a shit job with tying our hands up. Benedykta raises her hand to show they are completely free. :Isabel: Who taped him then??? :Benedykta: It was a joint effort. Isabel rips the tape off Terry's mouth, who yelps. :Howard: Who's the girl? :Isabel: Her name's Kayleigh. I don't know why she's here, but she's helping me. :Howard: Huh. Isabel undoes the rope that is tying Terry, Howard and Benedykta up. :Isabel: Where are Kareem, Emerson and the others? :Howard: We don't know. All we know is they were taken further in because they were considered more "dangerous" than us. :Isabel: What's so dangerous about Kareem? :Howard: Probably his energy. I don't think he was even knocked out when we were kidnapped. :Isabel: Fair enough, I guess. :Kayleigh: Come on, we can't dawdle around. We need to get going before it's too late for the others. The other four nod as they go off to find the rest of the team. ---- Naomi and Amy are shown walking through a corridor. :Amy: So, when'd you start F.A.N.T. here? :Naomi: Around March last year. I was fresh out of high school and I had the money for it from an accident so I invested most of it into buying a building. :Amy: Accident? :Naomi: Some jackass smashed the back of my mom's car. I got a serious concussion 'cause the airbag didn't deploy. I got about $100,000, if I remember rightly. Also sued the car manufacturers and got $25,000. :Amy: Damn. :Naomi: It was a small office at first, but I had to get an extension on it because so many people wanted to join. That was about $50,000. :Amy: If I knew you back then, I probably would've funded. I've got billions to my name. Naomi nods, seeming impressed. She then spots a door. :Naomi: Hold on. Naomi puts her hand on the door as she gets a vision of a horde of soldiers, seeming ready to attack, as she eventually sees Natsumi, Kim and Xandinho. :Naomi: There's a bunch of soldiers, but a couple of my agents are in there. So, on the count of three, charge in and take out as many as possible then save the agents. :Amy: Right. :Naomi: One, two, three! Naomi busts the door down and sets herself on fire as she and Amy enter the room. Amy lands a series of kicks that knock out multiple soldiers as Naomi keeps herself alight as she launches beams of fire and psychic pulses at soldiers who try and attack her. Natsumi, Kim and Xandinho watch in awe as a helmet rolls to Kim's feet. He flicks it up and does keepy-uppies with it before kicking it at a soldier's head, knocking him out. :Naomi: Thanks, Choi. Kim nods as Naomi finishes off the final few soldiers as she and Amy untie Natsumi, Kim and Xandinho. :Natsumi: Thank you! :Naomi: Just doing what I started this organisation for. Saving lives. Natsumi hugs Naomi. :Naomi: Anyway, we should find the rest of the guys before it's too late for them. ---- Naomi and Amy are shown walking down a corridor again as they run into Isabel and Kayleigh, now with Benedykta, Howard and Terry. :Naomi: Oh, hey! Cunningham! Wilson! Grzeskiewicz! :Terry: Yo! :Naomi: ...Cunningham, why's the area around your mouth red. :Terry: Had duct tape on my mouth. It hurts to talk right now. :Naomi: Who taped you anyway? :Howard and Benedykta: Us. Naomi glares at Howard and Benedykta. :Howard: He was going on and on from the moment we came around. it was the only way we could keep him quiet. :Naomi: A "shut up" would've been more efficient. :Benedykta: It really wouldn't. :Terry: I'm right here, y'know! Terry then notices Amy. :Terry: Holy sh- aaaaaaaargh! :Benedykta: Oh, Ms. Jackson! What brings you here? :Amy: Time travel. :Naomi: Haven't you guys found Ghaly and Warner? :Isabel: Nope. They're further in the building. :Naomi: Crap. :Isabel: I'm sure we'll find them though. Even if we're here all day we'll find 'em. :Naomi: True. We've got the best vigilante on the planet on our side too. That helps. :Amy: Hey, thanks. Naomi nods as they continue the search for Kareem and Emerson. ---- Emerson is seen coming around, as her point of view is shown all blurry as she sees a figure in front of her. :Emerson: Agh! Emerson shoves them away with her telekinesis, as the figure is shown to be Kareem. :Kareem: Jesus, Em. What was that for?! Emerson can then see clearly, noticing it was Kareem that she had pushed. :Emerson: Oh shit, sorry! Just... don't do that ever again. Kareem dusts himself off. :Emerson: How long ago did you come around? :Kareem: I was never actually knocked out. My energy kind of negates any form of knocking me out. :Emerson: So, you saw everything that's happened from the office to here? :Kareem: Yeah. When they came to take us to tie us up I just closed my eyes and pretended to be knocked out. :Emerson: Huh. You seen Richards or Baráth or anyone like that? :Kareem: Isabel wasn't there when they kidnapped us. I have no idea where she is. :Emerson: Right. Emerson uses her telekinesis to break the rope constraining pulls her rifle out of her trench coat. :Emerson: Time to get our own back. The two burst out of the room as Emerson points her rifle at a soldier. He freezes up as she shoots him in the leg. :Kareem: Damn! :Emerson: That's not the end of them. :Kareem: Huh? A large horde of soldiers then run down the corridor, ready to attack Kareem and Emerson. Emerson then cocks her rifle as she starts shooting soldiers left and right. She eventually puts the gun into automatic mode as she holds the trigger, which wipes most of the soldiers out. :Emerson: Crap, I'm out of ammo. Ghaly, you take some while I reload. Kareem nods as the soldiers close in. Kareem then lands a series of kicks and punches while Emerson reloads her gun. :Emerson: Right, Ghaly, I've reloaded! Kareem then uses a soldier's head as a stepping stone as he leaps out of the crossfire. Emerson then opens fire again, finishing off the rest of the soldiers except for one, who she knocks into the wall with a telekinetic force. :Kareem: That was pretty sick. :Emerson: Thanks. Wanted to do that for a while. :Kareem: We... should go find the others. :Emerson: Agreed. Emerson and Kareem walk off to find everybody else. ---- A soldier is seen monitoring a corridor, before being shot against a wall by a psychic pulse. Naomi is then shown, followed by everyone else. :Naomi: Come on. They can't be that far away. Naomi walks down the corridor and finds a bunch of soldiers on the ground. :Naomi: Jesus Christ. :Isabel: What happened here?! Naomi kneels down to pick up a bullet. :Naomi: Looks like a bullet from Emerson's rifle. :Isabel: Do you think they got out safely? :Naomi: Looks like it, I guess. But where are they? The others shrug as Kayleigh turns away. She then presses against her temple as Emerson is shown with her rifle in hand. :Kayleigh: (telepathically) Hey! Emerson stops for a moment. :Emerson: (telepathically) Who the fuck is this? :Kayleigh: (telepathically) Kayleigh Blake. I'm here with who I'm presuming are some of your colleagues. Do you know a Naomi Richards or an Isabel Baráth? :Emerson: (telepathically) Oh shit! Yeah, I do! :Kayleigh: (telepathically) Right. They're fine, and they're searching for you. :Emerson: (telepathically) Oh. Uh... tell them I'm at the back of the warehouse. :Kayleigh: (telepathically) Okay. Kayleigh cuts off as she turns back to the others. :Kayleigh: Your friend is fine. She's at the back of the building. :Naomi: Right. The camera then shows Emerson, tied against a wall next to Kareem. :Emerson: This may have been a mistake. :Kareem: You think? This is the second time within two hours we've been tied up! :Emerson: You should've stopped my while you could. :Kareem: I tried to! You smashed me against the wall! :Emerson: Oh yeah. Emerson sighs as the two wait to be saved. ---- In the Fantendoverse, the director of their F.A.N.T, Helen Rizzo, has gathered the 410 squad in her personal office. Skett has an arm wrapped around his wife, Sinn is looking around at the trinkets and framed photos that line the wall, and Zabrent is impatiently tapping his foot on the floor. ::Rizzo: Oh, you're here. Sorry, I get lost in the exciting world of paperwork sometimes. The sarcasm isn't lost on any of them, the group sharing a smile and a small laugh. ''After allowing themselves that little break, Rizzo gets down to business.'' ::Rizzo: Our scouts tell us that in the neighboring universe, a group that shares our name and purpose has been established. Zabrent smirks and goes over to sit on her desk. She raises her hand to stop him in his tracks and he backs off, hands raised. ::Zabrent: The one from the New York portal, right? I wonder if their Zabrent is as hot as me. Maybe he's hotter. Or a woman! Does their F.A.N.T. even have me on it? ::Rizzo: Yes. That one. And no, none of our counterparts are present there. It seems to be a great big cosmic coincidence. Sinn smacks Zabrent on the back of the head and he grumbles, rubbing it. Skett raises his hand like a student, and Rizzo points to him accordingly. ::Skett: All due respect, mam, but wouldn't this job be better for your Special Ops? Rizzo nods with a smile and chuckles to herself. ::Rizzo: Always the realist. Their team is disbanded, I don't want to bring them back in unless absolutely necessary. And the Operatives are off in Japan fighting a monster. Right now, the 410 squad is who I need to investigate this case. Carter follows after her husband and raises her hand. With a wry grin, Rizzo points to her. Sinn listens intently, while Zabrent paces back and forth like a child. ::Carter: What actually is the case, Helen? ::Rizzo: Soon after the scouts reported that, they reported that the alternate F.A.N.T disappeared. It seems to be a kidnapping. And before any of you ask, especially you two.... Rizzo points at Skett and Sinn, who look around nervously. ::Rizzo: This does concern us. The scouts provided evidence that leads me to believe the perpetrators are a danger to us all. If we can find them, we find the organization behind it and can stop them before they can grow. Understood? Everyone nods in agreement, confident in Rizzo's leadership. ::Rizzo: Then let's go kick some ass. A smirk comes onto Rizzo's face as the scene cuts to black, ending the episode. Reception TBA Trivia TBA Category:Episodes Category:RTA's Things Category:Subpages Category:Transcript Category:2017